1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to taping apparatus, in particular to taping apparatus which can apply an adhesive tape around a closed-loop shaped object (e.g. a neck band formed within a horizontal deflection coil of a deflection yoke) in a continuous operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, apparatus for taping an adhesive tape around an object typically has a construction as shown in FIG. 1. When a tape 6 is unwound and lowered in a predetermined distance from the tape reel 4, and then moved toward the object by a moving member 5a, horizontal and vertical moving rollers 1a and 1b which are respectively displaced by a horizontally movable cylinder 1 and a vertically movable cylinder 2 will apply the tape around the peripheral surface of the object 3. With the conventional taping apparatus constructed in this manner, a length of the tape 6 moved toward the object 3 is cut by a tape cutter 7 and then adhered on the peripheral surface of the object 3 by horizontally and vertically moving rollers 1a and 1b, which are moved forward and backward by the cylinders 1 and 2, respectively.
However, the taping apparatus of the above type has disadvantages in that its taping operation should be precisely conducted since the tape 6 is taped while two cylinders 1 and 2, which are independent from each other, perform linear displacements in a connective manner, and in that time needed for taping are very long since those cylinders move alternately and sequentially. Furthermore, the winding turns of the tape are relatively limited since the tape may be deviated from the determined running path while being taped, and the apparatus lacks of compatibility since the mechanical conditions have to be changed whenever the types and sizes of objects to be taped are varied.